starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Quinlan Vos
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 59 BBY | thuiswereld = Kiffu | master = Tholme Darth Tyranus | padawans= Aayla Secura | rang =Jedi Master | functie = | combatform= | species =Kiffar | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,91 meter 82 kilogram | haarkleur =Zwart | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber (Groen) | affiliatie =Jedi Order Galactic Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems }} thumb|150px|Quinlan Vos op Tatooine Quinlan Vos was een Kiffar Jedi Master die in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic leefde. Hij was de Master van Aayla Secura en had sterke gevoelens voor Asajj Ventress op het einde van de Clone Wars toen hij tijdelijk in de ban was van de Dark Side door toedoen van Dooku. Biografie Jedi Order Quinlan Vos was een Kiffu die geboren werd op Kiffar. Vos werd ontdekt door de Jedi Order en werd de Padawan van Tholme. Vos groeide op tot een Jedi Knight, maar nam het niet altijd te nauw met regels en orde. Zo was het geweten dat Vos regelmatig een dutje deed in de Jedi Archives. Vos stond bekend vanwege een speciale Force-eigenschap: Psychometry. Hij kon namelijk informatie via de Force afleiden uit objecten die door personen waren aangeraakt. Hierdoor werd hij een uitstekende spoorzoeker en bevond hij zich vaak op missie in de Fringe-wereld. Tijdens een van die missies ontmoette hij Aayla Secura. Vos redde Secura op Ryloth tijdens die missie en nam haar aan als zijn Padawan. Vos had een hechte relatie met Secura en nadat ze een Jedi was geworden, moest ze leren om haar meester los te laten. In 32 BBY bevond Vos zich op Tatooine voor zo'n missie. Hij merkte Qui-Gon Jinn op in Mos Espa, maar bleef undercover. De Clone Wars 250px|thumb|Obi-Wan & Quinlan Vos Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Quinlan in een specifieke missie gekoppeld aan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Hoewel Obi-Wan Quinlan graag mocht, hield hij helemaal niet van zijn gebrek aan regels en orde. Quinlan en Obi-Wan moesten Ziro the Hutt opsporen die was bevrijd door Cad Bane in opdracht van de Hutt Grand Council. Het spoor leidde hen effectief naar Nal Hutta waar hij via een drankbeker kon afleiden dat Ziro in het paleis van de Council was geweest. Vos leidde Kenobi door de moerassen naar de residentie van Mama the Hutt en daarna trokken ze naar Teth waar Ziro naartoe was gevlogen. Quinlan en Kenobi ontdekten echter dat Ziro al dood was en dat niet Cad Bane de dader was. Bane was de Jedi echter ook gevolgd en de confrontatie met de Duros premiejager verliep niet zoals gepland. Quinlan verloor zijn Lightsaber in dat duel zodat hij even was aangewezen op zijn andere vechtkunsten. Quinlan sloeg Bane uiteindelijk tegen de grond maar de Duros kon ontsnappen in de Xanadu Blood. Asajj Ventress 250px|thumb|Ventress & Vos Op het einde van de Clone Wars kwam Vos in contact met Asajj Ventress die een tijdlang als premiejager opereerde. Vos was incognito door de Jedi Order gestuurd om Ventress te gebruiken om Dooku te vermoorden, aangezien de Jedi Dooku's door als ultieme oplossing zagen voor het einde van de Clone Wars. Vos ontmoette Ventress op Pantora waar hij zich voordeed als een andere premiejager. Ventress ging akkoord om Vos verder op te leiden in de stiel. Tijdens een missie op Mustafar waar ze een Pyke-familie moesten bevrijden van Black Sun gaf Vos toe dat hij een Jedi was. Ventress had dat echter al in de gaten en vervolgens kregen ze gevoelens voor elkaar en werden ze geliefden. Ventress overhaalde Vos om kennis op te doen over de Dark Side op Dathomir, want dat hij anders Dooku nooit zou kunnen verslaan. Vos doodde een oerbeest, genaamd de Sleeper en opende zichzelf daardoor voor de Dark Side. Vervolgens trokken ze naar Raxus waar ze Dooku in de val wilden lokken. Dat plan mislukte en Dooku kon Vos en Ventress scheidden, waardoor hij Vos meenam naar Serenno waar hij werd gefolterd. Ventress riep andere premiejagers op om Vos te redden, maar tot haar grote verbazing wilde Vos gewoon aan Dooku's zijde blijven. Ten einde raad riep Ventress de hulp in van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Vos werd bevrijd, maar de twijfels bleven bestaan omtrent zijn ware aard en loyauteit. In een volgende poging om Dooku te doden, overtuigde Vos Ventress om hem Dooku alleen te laten confronteren. Vos wilde via Dooku namelijk tot bij de mysterieuze Darth Sidious geraken. Op Christophsis namen de Jedi Dooku en Vos gevangen, maar ze konden ontkomen en ze werden daardoor bijgestaan door Ventress. Dooku wilde daarop Vos doden, maar Ventress kwam tussenbeide en raakte dodelijk gewond door Force Lightning. Vos werd razend en kon Dooku verslaan dankzij de Dark Side, maar op het moment dat hij hem kon doden, hield hij in. Dooku werd gered door Grievous, maar Vos had de Dark Side losgelaten. Vos bracht Ventress' lichaam naar Dathomir waar hij haar op traditionele wijze begroef. Na zijn zware beproeving mocht Vos opnieuw toetreden tot de Jedi Order, maar onder supervisie. Onder andere Obi-Wan bepleitte Vos' situatie omdat hij vond dat het plan van de Jedi niet ethisch verantwoord was volgens hun code. Quinlan leidde op het einde van de Clone Wars troepen op Boz Pity en op Kashyyyk, samen met Yoda en Luminara Unduli. Wat er uiteindelijk met hem gebeurde tijdens of na Order 66 is niet geweten. Legends * Quinlan Vos ontstond in de Star Wars: Republic comics waar hij werd gebaseerd op een achtergrondpersonage in Episode I. Dat personage werd later ook effectief benoemd als Vos. * Quinlan Vos werd een populair personage door zijn talloze avonturen in de comics, vaak met Aayla Secura aan zijn zijde, een ander personage dat via de comics de canon betrad. * In de comics had Vos ook meerdere flirts met de Dark Side en diende hij Dooku in de hoop om op die manier de leerling van Dooku te doden. * In de comics kreeg Vos een zoon en overleefde hij Order 66. * George Lucas wilde Vos gebruiken op Kashyyyk in Episode III, maar het bleef bij een vermelding in de film. Later werd Vos wel gebruikt voor The Clone Wars. Achter de Schermen * Vos werd ontworpen door John Ostrander en Jan Duursema. * Al Rodrigo sprak de stem in van Vos voor The Clone Wars. * Oorspronkelijk was Vos al gepland om te verschijnen in Bombad Jedi, maar de productiekost was toen nog te hoog om te veel personages te gebruiken. * Het verhaal van Dark Disciple vormde een reeks afleveringen uit The Clone Wars die nooit helemaal werden ontwikkeld, maar waar het verhaal wel al vaststond. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith – vermelding *Star Wars: The Clone Wars ** Hunt for Ziro ** Destiny – visioen van Yoda Bron Canon *Databank *Dark Disciple *Ultimate Star Wars *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded Bron Legends *Star Wars: Republic *Jedi: Dooku category:Jedi Masters category:Kiffars category:Dark Jedi